The Helm Thief
by percyforreal
Summary: What if Percy was born to Hades instead. This is his story as the son of Hades. Give it a chance i am not that great at summaries. If you read review.


**So I decided to write another story. I am going to rewrite the Percy Jackson series. I realized my other story was too broad. I'm putting it on hold for a while unless a lot of people review that story saying to continue. So in this story I am going to use some of the characters from my other story. I also will be putting characters in at different times like characters from the heroes of Olympus might show up, no they will show up. Hope you like it.**

**-Percyforreal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Percy Pov**

I was sitting in my desk at Yancy Academy next to my two best friends James and Grover.

My name is Perseus Jackson and I am at Yancy Academy and I am only going here because my mom I making me come her. I am short only 5 foot and I have black untamable hair. My eyes were all black and that was it, no white or any other color. I am not that muscular and I have the palest skin in the world probauly. I have an average of C's for school for my whole life except in one class Greek Mythology. I just hate school.

Okay so James is my right hand man and his full name is James Star, to describe how he looks most of the time he is about 5"5 and was African-American. He was wearing a pair of beat up pure black vans, black pants, a black shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. He has many scars everywhere like he was in multiple fights. He had a muscular build and his eyes wear the most. His eyes were creepy to me they had a black ring on the outside and on the inside it looked like someone had spattered blue, green, yellow,, brown, and orange paint in a circle and it turned out a masterpiece, and on the middle they were black with white that looked like a star in each eye. I think they are the coolest things ever.

Now Grover on the other hand is a scrawny kid about 5'1 at most and he always had crutches, because he had some rare muscle disease that got him out of P.E. for his life. He was addicted to enchiladas and that can make him run. He had brown scraggly hair that was always cover by a Rasta cap that somehow no teachers could see. He was my first friend at the beginning of the year and about ten days after school started James came which was odd but I didn't think too much about it.

So right now we were in another of Mrs. Dodd's lectures about some subject that I don't even care about. The only subject that actually is fun to me is our Greek Mythology class I always get in A in it and other classes are usually C's.

"So Mr. Jackson do you have the answer to the problem?"

"Umm…. No." I replied as I slid down in my chair. I never pay attention and I always get embarrassed. I never- know what we are talking about. Then the bell rang so James, Grover and I all raced to our next class. Greek Mythology, and usually we would stay in class and learn about the heroes from the olden days, how to defeat monsters, and about the immortal deities, but today we are going to a museum for our Greek yearly field trip. I hate field trip but this one I have hopes for because our teacher Quintus was leading the field trip.

He was a man in his fifties if I had to guess. He had short gray hair with a clipped beard. He was in very good shape for his age. He started to teach here after winter break. He always has a black Labrador sitting in front of his desk. But this is anyone ordinary Labrador it was huge probally the biggest in the world. The funniest thing about the dog was that her name was Mrs.O'Leary.

So when we walked in his dog came up and licked me hand when I got close to my seat which was right in front of where she usually lounged.

Quintus started roll call and when everyone was here we went to the bus and I got the back seat which is always my favorite on the bus, but my least favorite people were sitting in front of me Jamie, and Nancy Bobofit. You see Jamie is this annoying girl that think I will date her and she tries to ask me out at least once every week even though I always say no, and Nancy I this girl with face that looks like she just got sprayed with liquid Cheetos and she always bullies James, Grover, and me. We get into fights with them a lot even though it is mostly just James and me fighting.

So all the way to the museum Jamie was trying to get me to go out with her and I was get some kind of gross sandwich thrown at me, worst bus ride of my life. Then finally after 30 minutes of torture we were lead out of the bus by Mrs. Dodds our assistant chaperone for the field trip. We walked up the long outside staircase and entered the building and I suddenly got a bad felling about this fieldtrip. As we made our way to the back which was where the Greek gallery was the museum got very dark and I felt a little better because I felt like in the shadows or the dark it was my territory.

When we got to the back Quintus started to explain about the Olympian gods. To be honest my favorite god was Hades because I felt like I could relate to him. He loved the shadows and so do I. My favorite goddess was Hestia because she welcomed everyone into her home and kept peace. Then Quintus asked me what was one hero that I admired.

"My favorite hero is the demi-god son of Hades Lycus who killed almost every giant in the giant war that the gods had while Hercules took all of the credit and still does to this day. Very few know that Lycus killed every giant with the help of his father other than Leon, and Peloreus. Lycus had his glory stolen by Hercules. It is kind of tragic. I will always look up to him."

When I was done Mrs. Dodds, Quintus, James, and Grover all looked shocked. Wondering how I knew about Lycus. Then everyone else snickered at me whispering that the hero doesn't exist. Then Quintus announced lunch but kept me back in the gallery with , James, and Grover.

Then they all asked at once "How do you know about Lycus?"

"I learned about him in a dream one night and I knew it was true and then he became my favorite hero. I found out about him on accident." I replied

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of Hades and his little fan club. Looks like this will be a fun challenge to kill you. You seem to have lived to long." Nancy Bobofit said as she walked into the door with her followers behind her which were about buff kids. But I was freaking out she said she wanted to kill me and called me a son of Hades my favorite god.

Then Quintus handed me an IPod touch and a bracelet with a large skull on it and said "Okay I was going to give you these when we got you to camp but you seem to need it now. To change the IPod touch you need to enter the code 1234 and to change the bracelet twist the skull."

I did as he said and the IPod touch changed into a pure black double edged sword and the bracelet changed into a black shield with a skull design. Then I smiled and twillered the sword in my hand, it had perfect balance.

Then James stuck his hands into two portals that just came out of no-where and when he pulled the out he had a black tipped spear that was made of the same metal as my sword and shield, and he also pulled out a plain golden shield. Grover pulled out reed pipes and Mrs. Dodds transformed into a leathery bat-monster-thing that I surprisingly wasn't scared of. Quintus pulled out a golden sword from his douffel bag he always carries while his dog just went and layed down next to his bag he want and set down.

That wasn't even the weird part it was that the 13 kids standing in-front of us transformed into 10 foot Cyclopes. Wait Cyclopes?

"What is going on?"

"Percy the god are real and almost everything in Greek Mythology is real and these Cyclopes want to kill you because you are a son of Hades, which means you are very powerful. They just want bragging rights to say they killed a child of the big three. Let's kill these monsters first and then get you to camp and then I will explain everything" Quintus replied.

Then the Cyclopes got impatient and charged. Mrs. Dodds fly straight at them engaging three of them in a fight so that left 9 left with 1 that was Nancy and was about 15 feet tall. Grover started to play his reed pipes and vines grew out of the floor and he unshelthed a dagger and went to fight them. Quintus rushed forward and started to fight 4 of them. James stayed by my side and I asked

"Aren't you going to rush them and take them out?"

"Well I usually would but my sole reason for coming here is because when I got to camp my father said that I was to one day protect a son of Hades with my life, so I took that oath that I would protect you so I am your guardian till I die. So no I will not rush and kill them."

My reply was "ok"

And we braced ourselves for the last of the Cyclopes. When they reached us my insticts kick in and I ducked under the first club and stabbed it through the stomach. And it sprinkled into golden dust and then I engaged the next one and blocked it's club with my shield which was stable under the hit and tried to slash at it and failed. I had to roll to the side to avoid being smashed by Nancy's fist, great two on one. I heard shreak and she exploded into golden dust and the two Cyclops that she hadn't killed went at James who had his back turned and was fighting a Cyclops of his own. I then felt a pain in my head and 2 skeletal warriors popped up and attacked the two Cyclops. I sighed in relief knowing that James would live and turned back to my fight.

I raised my shield right as I looked and just in time to stop the club of the first Cyclops. I then swung my sword at the Cyclops legs which got chopped off and it turned to dust. Nancy then got mad and swung her club at the only statue of Hades and his head exploded into bits of stone. SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! She just crossed the line. My anger then boiled over and my eyesight went blurry for about a minute. Then it came back and I saw the shadows formed into spears sticking into every Cyclops that was left. Then the all faded into dust and I collapsed. I heard James yell my name and I fell into unconsciousness.

Line Break

When I woke up I was with James, Quintus, Grover, and Mrs. O'Leary. I was sitting and I got up and noticed that I was in a van, a random van.

"Umm… Quintus where are we going?"

"Well we are going to the only place for kids like you Camp Half-Blood. It is where Greek demi-gods go to learn how to fight monsters and survive in the mortal world. Since you know all about Greek Mythology and it was the only class you got a 100% in I will tell you that the Olympian gods are still in power today and you are the son of Hades, but when we get to camp you are to keep that a secret until your father claims you. Also the IPod touch I gave can be used as a regular IPod touch you just have to enter the code 4321. Keep the weapons as everyone here has one. Hopefully your father claims you tonight so that you can join whatever team you want tonight for Capture the Flag. Everyone at the camp plays it except James, any questions?" Quintus replied.

"Why doesn't James play?" I asked.

"He doesn't choose not to. It is because he can't play. He is the demi-god son of Chaos. He inherited the powers of the all of the Olympians. He is one of a kind and the first and probually last demi-god that Chaos will ever have and Chaos gave him the job of protecting you. You are a lucky kid, he is devoted to protecting you and you only. Well we are here." As he finished the van stopped and he opened the door to see a hill that obviously led to the camp judging as he started to climb it, after him followed Grover, Mrs. O'Leary, and James. Then I got out and started to climb the hill.

When I reached the top the view of the camp was amazing. There were fifteen cabins, a climbing wall that spit out lava, an arena, a big farm house, a giant lake, strawberry fields, some woods, and a dinning pavilion. It was an amazing set up and I loved it.

I then followed Quintus to an empty table in front of the farm house where we all sat down.

"Percy you must know that I am the camp director and I am not allowed to show favorites so I will only be able to help you during your sword class. James and Grover can help you any time and any minute now I will find some campers to give you a tour."

So we just waited to see who would come up first and it was a girl with golden curls that had the darkest gray eyes you have ever seen. She seemed to analize everything she looked at.

Quintus leaned over to me and wispeared to me "There is your guide."

Then she say me and looked like she wanted to know the fastest way to kill me. Great this is going to be the scariest tour in my life. Hopefully I will survive it.

**So what do you think? Tell me. Review! **

**Also I an accepting oc's I need at least 10 you can give them to me in reviews.**

**Name:**

**Godly/Mortal Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else you think they need:**

**Remember Review! And check out my other story.**


End file.
